True and the Tiny MeatBall! 🇮
True and the Tiny MeatBall! ���� '(a.k.a “'True and the Spicy �� Chilidog”)''' '''is the fifth episode of VeggieTales. This story is a retelling of the bible story of David and Goliath. A sequel to "Dave and the Giant Pickle". A bonus feature short film �� for “True and the Rainbow �� Kingdom ��”. A parody of "Dave And The Tiny MeatBall! ����" The next episode: The Crusader 7 Saves Christmas!: A Very Veggie Christmas �� Plot Opening Countertop True and the Tiny MeatBall! ���� Closing Countertop Characters Opening Countertop True and the Tiny MeatBall! ���� Closing Countertop Songs �� * Running �� Gags Silly �� Song �� Love ❤️ My Lips �� (Dave and the Giant Pickle) What We Have Learned song �� 8 bit Letter ✉️ they Got from a Kid �� Special Guest Stars ✨ * True, Zee (Represented as a Pea) and Princess �� Grizelda (Represented as a Parsnip (base of a human)) from "True and the Rainbow �� Kingdom ��" * King Tomato �� and the several vegetables from "Veggie Python and the Holy Grail ��" Fun Facts Moral * Little people can do big things, too. * It doesn't matter what you are, it matters what you do. * Don't judge a book �� by its cover. Trivia * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first episode to feature Alvin the Cone's alter-ego QBT Alvin. ** The first appearance of The meatballs �� (difference sizes) and The Tiny MeatBall �� (character) ** The first episode to have The Scallions, Mike and Lisa Asparagus, Laura Carrot ��, Grandpa George, Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt since their debut appearances. *** On a similar note, this is also the first episode to feature any female characters (not counting Lisa Asparagus' appearance in the VeggieTales theme). ** This episode where they used a bacon ��. * This is the first and only time the end credits �� took place during the countertop scenes because it only faded to black afterwards. * In the original Bible story, Dave severs Goliath's head after knocking him out with the stone. But since VeggieTales is a kid-friendly show, the battle ends with just Goliath getting knocked out. * There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version: ** The sheep �� tipping over was something Phil came up since it'll be just dull for them doing nothing. ** The line Larry-Boy saying what're the Philippines ���� wasn't in the script. * In the scene where Larry-Boy's eating popcorn �� and talking to Bob about the story, there's a piece of popcorn �� on Larry-Boy's helmet. Phil Vischer stated on the DVD �� commentary that it was his idea �� as he thought it'd be funny ��, but no one found it funny �� at all. * Tom Danen, Robert Ellis, Mike Nawrocki and Chris Olsen were impressed to see Ron Smithanimating Junior tap-dancing. * This was featured as a bonus feature on a re-release of Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. * British and Australian ���� releases still refer to Goliath as a pickle �� on both the box �� art and dialogue, even though pickles �� are usually known as gherkins �� there. * This is the only time when the end credits �� take place during the countertop, because the screen �� faded to black afterwards before the Big Idea logo. * This is one of two episode to have toy �� sets released of them, with the other being Josh and the Big Wall! ** In March 1999, the toys �� were recalled due to choking hazards. Remarks * Phil Vischer stated that this is the first video �� to feature animals. However, there is a snake �� and two whales �� featured in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! * The cover of the 2009 re-release states the episode came out in 1997, which isn't true. ** Also on the cover, Larry-Boy's second costume design is featured, instead of his original design. * The original 1996 VHS �� of this episode is one of only three 1993-1997 VeggieTales VHS �� tapes (the other being the original 1993 VHS �� Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and the original 1994 imprint of God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) that has a different sticker label aside from the rest of the tapes �� from 1993-1997. The 1997 Lyrick Studios VHS �� of Are You My Neighbor? didn't count. * As you'll notice on some of the characters, the underneath of them's brighter than normal. * Goliath had a convenient chance of attacking David, but he just stares at his slingshot when he could just plan ahead. * "They were mostly... sheep ��, especially around Dave's house ��," says Bob, except there's never a house �� shown in the shots depicting the sheep ��. * David had seven brothers ����, but there were only three seen. * Larry states that Larry-Boy can fly, although he does not have this power. (Though the Bad Apple �� video game �� and later design of the costume later incorporate flight) * On the 2004 and 2009 DVD �� releases, the brightness and gamma of the picture �� was adjusted to a slightly higher level, possibly due to Goliath's skin being too dark for his mouth �� to be barely seen in the original version. ** As of DVD releases, the original master of the episode (with darker picture brightness) is still on the Heroes of the Bible! Lions ��, Shepherds and Queens ���� (Oh My!) DVD ��. * In addition, Pa Grape's �� voiceover before and after the Silly �� Song �� were cut, resulting in silence during the black screen ��. Goofs * When one of the peas are hopping, they appear to be flying. * When The Tiny MeatBall is falling down, he is missing his cap �� in one shot. Inside References * 4 of the DEVO vegetables' turbans are all recyclable ♻️. * A few nods from the first episode are featured here: ** Archibald playing a biblical king ����, which looks identical to the same one. ** The lion pizza box �� design's most likely a refernce towards when Daniel had pizza �� with the lions ��. ** Jimmy and Jerry talking about dipping Dave in tar and sticking him on the backside of an angry water buffalo ��. * Jimmy and Jerry saying they can eat a whole (insert object here) is a reference towards their debut appearance. * The 1998 trailer �� for this episode has an instrumental of God Is Bigger from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. Real-World �� References * The episode's title's reminisces towards Roald Dahl's book �� "James and the Giant Peach ��", which a film �� adaption came out around the same time as the episode. Fast �� Forward * Category:TheComputerNerd20100 Category:Classics